Mean
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: Then curled her lip at Piper as if she was a week-old burrito that had just been pulled out of a Dumpster. We all know how Piper and Drew feel about each other. Here's some of our favorite moments between them-In Song! Mean by Taylor Swift Gotta love it!


**Hey my Peeps! You know now that I think of it, that greeting is SO overused. Now since I'm slightly famous for my authors notes, now would be a good time for me to do something incredibly stupid, pointless, and hilarious. That would probably make all my loving readers so happy. I would wouldn't it? Well, that's too bad because I still have to write a story here people! Although I haven't actually tried it, I don't think that Fanfiction will let me just post nothing but an authors note. . . . . . . I could try! But alas, I cannot. (Oh, yeah, I threw down an alas! Take that Shakespearean actors!) Well, technically, I could, but I won't. Because I'm such a nice person. Oh, poopsack! I did it again! I made a lengthy, ****incredibly stupid, pointless, and hilarious authors note! Oh, just read the story!**

**Well, anyway, I'm reasonably sure that I don't own TLH, Rick Riordan, OR Taylor Swift, mostly because it's illegal to own people now, of course, if I kidnapped them I guess that would mean I owned them. . . . . **

**Mean songfic, Taylor Swift BTW, lets find out some things about Drew and Piper, . . . .MWAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Another girl stepped forward- tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, perfect makeup. Somehow she managed to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, fixed her eyes on Jason like he might be worthy of her attention, then curled her lip at Piper as if she was a week-old burrito that had just been pulled out of a Dumpster.<em>

* * *

><p>You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me<p>

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like a nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

* * *

><p><em>"Gah, is that where supermodels go to die?"<em>

_Annabeth smirked. "Aphrodite's cabin Goddess of love. Drew is the head counselor._

_"Figures" Piper grumbled._

* * *

><p>Well you can take me down with just one single blow but you don't know, what you don't know...<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever going to be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason a smile."The dove is Aphrodite. Everyone knows that. I am totally yours."<em>

_Piper's hands stepped forward. "No."_

_Drew rolled her eyes."Oh, please Dumpster Girl. Back off."_

* * *

><p>You, with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<p>

You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

* * *

><p><em>"Get over it!" Drew snapped at the crowd. "What can Piper do?"<em>

* * *

><p>I bet you got pushed around<p>

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

* * *

><p><em>"Seriously?" Piper said to no one in particular. "You let Drew treat you like this?"<em>

* * *

><p>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever going to be is mean<p>

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

><p><em>She turned at the door. "You know, you all don't have to follow Drew's orders."<em>

_The other kids glanced at Drew, but she looked too stunned to respond._

_"Umm," one managed, "She's our head counselor."_

_"She's a tryant."Piper corrected. "You can think for yourselves. There's got to be more to Aphrodite than this."_

_"More than this," one kid echoed._

_"Think for ourselves." a second muttered._

_"People!" Drew screeched. "Don't be stupid! She's charmspeaking you."_

_"No," Piper said. "I'm just telling the truth."_

* * *

><p>And I can see you years from now in a bar<p>

Talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

* * *

><p><em>They were standing on the Aphrodite cabin's table, and Piper had one foot in Drew's pizza.<em>

* * *

><p>But all you are is mean<p>

All you are is mean

And a liar,

and pathetic,

and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

* * *

><p><em>They were smiling tentaivally, their eyes flitting from Piper to Drew like this might be a very interesting tennis game.<em>

_"I missed you guys!" Piper announced. "We're going to have a great time when I'm senior counselor!"_

_Drew turned bug juice red. Even her closest lieutenants looked a little nervous. This wasn't in their script._

_"You-" Drew spluttered. "You ugly little witch! I've been here the longest. you can't just-"_

_"Challenge you?" Piper asked. "Sure I can. Camp rules:I've been claimed by Aphrodite. I've completed a quest, which is more than you've completed.I can challenge you. Unless you want to step down. Did I get all that right Mitchell?"_

_"Just right Piper."_

* * *

><p>But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever going to be is mean,<p>

yeah yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean? Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah Someday

I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

><p><em>"In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite, " Piper said. "don't even look at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's mine. If you even try to make a move I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah,. . . .Gotta love it. R&amp; R Or I will send my minions after you! And they are not cute and yellow! Okay, maybe they are, but don't be fooled! They are still lethal!<strong>

**~CrAzY_  
><em>**


End file.
